I Believe
by Wyntirsno
Summary: A bit of Christmas in July. Cody doesn't believe in Christmas, until Zack teaches him to. This story was in the first Christmas collection.
1. Chapter 1

'I Believe' - chapter 1

By Wyntirsno

Cody had stopped believing in Santa around the time he started going to school; he knew that Zack still believed even though he denied it and he wished he could too. However, on the Christmas Eve after they turned six he got up to go to the bathroom, and on his way back to bed he caught his parents putting presents under the tree. He heard them talking about which ones to put Santa's name on so he sat at the top of the stairs and watched until they were done; then he walked slowly back to his room feeling sick from what he had seen. His family thought the next morning that he was sick because he just wasn't very enthusiastic about opening his gifts. He never told Zack what he saw because he didn't want to ruin his Christmas too. He eventually got over the disappointment and never really worried about it anymore, or at least that's what he told himself.

'On the ship'

In the middle of their competition to go to space with London, Woody and Cody had to take a test that London made up. When she was telling them about it she read the first question out loud.

"If you're traveling thru space in a pink rocket and you pass Santa's sleigh, who will get to moon first?" London read.

'I can't believe she is asking about Santa, doesn't she know there is no Santa?' Cody thought sadly to himself. 'I wish there was, but I know the truth, I saw the real Santa's.'

Suddenly Woody yelled, "I know, I know, Santa because he can travel the whole world in one night!"

Well Cody failed that test; he did try to make up for it when he read his report to London later in the competition.

"...I would use a laser to carve your face into the moon," Cody read.

"Oooo, then once a month there would be a full me!" London squealed.

"Where would you get a laser that big?" Woody asked.

"Maybe from Santa," Cody replied sarcastically. Of course he was being sarcastic, he knew there was no Santa.

'Later that year'

Here it is Christmas again, and Cody and Zack are now sixteen. They are stuck on the ship because there is a storm keeping them from being able to dock. They have to stay at sea where it is safer, and all the kids have to stay over for Christmas. Most of the kids are happily decorating their rooms, and they got permission to use one of the classrooms for their Christmas party, although they are all disappointed that they can't go home; they are really getting into the fact that they are going to have Christmas with each other.

Woody had been decorating their cabin and singing carols for the last couple of weeks, even before he knew they were going to have to stay onboard. He was such an innocent little kid when it came to Christmas. He was sitting on his bed right now writing a letter to Santa.

"Cody, aren't you going to write your letter to Santa?" The curly haired teen asked his depressed roommate.

Cody was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling like he had been doing for the last couple of days after school. Luckily tomorrow was the last day before Christmas. He was so down because he and Zack didn't get to go home for Christmas. He missed his parents, he loved being on the ship but you were supposed to be home for the holidays. That is where his Santa's were. He didn't get to see his dad often, but he always came to visit for Christmas.

"No Woody I haven't written to Santa since I was six," Cody said.

"WHAT?" Woody gasped. "You've got to be kidding."

"No Woody, I don't believe in Santa any more, I haven't for a really long time," Cody said blandly. "I wish I did, but there just isn't any real evidence that he exists."

"Wow, Cody I thought if anyone would believe in someone like Santa, it would be you, especially since you believed so strongly in 'Galapagos Gerti'. You know Santa's so much more likely to be real than she was," he reasoned.

"..."

"You know you should write a letter anyway, maybe it would make you feel better. You could write down what is bothering you, or just what your deepest wish is for Christmas," Woody offered.

Cody thought about what Woody said and he thought maybe he had a point. He knew that it was good to get your feelings out.

"You know Woody maybe your right, I think I'll try it, thanks."

'It can't hurt.' He thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Zack was busy helping decorate the classroom; he thought if he helped a lot it might be easier to get a date for Christmas. Since he was the only boy helping out it was looking really good; the girls were so impressed that he was being helpful, and he was really starting to get into it. When it came to Christmas he always felt like a little kid again, he only wished his brother felt the same.

He decided to take a break and get a smoothie. While he was sitting there he started thinking about how depressed Cody was this year, but then he never seemed really happy at Christmas. He stopped getting excited when they were about six, and it only got worse after their parents got divorced. He had been trying to get Cody to believe since they were little. That darned analytical mind of his just didn't want to listen. He just didn't know what to do anymore; but he knew he wanted Cody to be happier at Christmas time. He really needed to find something that would work this year since they were stuck so far away from home. He would miss his parents too, but he was happy as long as he had his brother with him.


	2. Chapter 2

'I Believe' - chapter 2

(Cody's letter)

Dear Santa (or whoever),

My friend Woody told me that I should write this letter to get my feelings out so here it goes.

First off I really don't believe you are real, sorry. When I was six I caught my parents putting the Santa presents under the tree, and that was the end of my belief in you.

Secondly, I really am depressed that I am stuck here on this ship instead of being able to go home and see my family.

Oh, I know I have Zack here with me and for that I am very grateful, I probably wouldn't survive if he weren't here. He is my best friend, I know that he picks on me constantly, but I also know that no matter what he always has my back and will always be there if I need him. I wish I could be more like him; he is the stronger twin and doesn't let things bother him like I do. Zack has such a joy about him especially at this time of the year and it makes me happy that he does, because, I know that I worry him sometimes. I hate that he worries about me, so I try to be happy at Christmas, I really do.

You do know that it was at this time of the year that our parents split up right?Things have never been the same for me since then. I used to wish that they would get back together, but I finally gave up on that dream.

I guess the only dream I have left is that Bailey would see me in the same way that I see her, although I doubt that will happen. I am not very good with girls; I fall in love to fast. I can't (and sometimes I wish I could) date many girls at a time like Zack does, not that I could get that many anyway.

So anyway I guess I just really need to see my parents, get the girl, and not worry my brother so much. I wish I could be as good in the rest of my life as I am in school. Do you think that you could help me with those things, oh great Santa Claus?

Well I guess it did help me to get some things off my chest, I'm glad Woody suggested this.

Cody

After Cody finished his letter he was wiped out so he laid it on his bedside table, then rolled over and fell asleep.

Woody came home to his room and saw Cody asleep with his letter beside him on the table. Being the nosey roommate that he is, he decided to read it. After he finished he got an idea. They had one of those all-in-one printers in their room so they could print their homework assignments, so he took Cody's letter and made 2 copies. He put one in an envelope, wrote 'to: Santa' on it and took it with his to the mailroom. The other one he took over and gave to Zack.

"Zack, I talked Cody into writing a letter to Santa and after I read it, I thought you should too," Woody told Zack as he handed him the letter.

When Zack read the letter he got tears in his eyes and decided right then to quit picking on his brother so much about being a nerd and all the other mean things he called him. He also started trying to think of a way to get Cody his wishes.

He already knew he couldn't get the two of them home for Christmas, so he started working on the other two things.

First, he would only stop worrying when he knew Cody was happy, so his next priority was Bailey. That one wasn't going to be too hard, he already knew she liked his brother he could tell by the way she looked at him. Now he just had to figure out a way to give them both a little push.

After he constructed a plan I his head, Zack went looking for London because he needed her help to get Cody and Bailey together.

"London, I need your help," Zack said to the heiress.

"Zack you know I never help people," She told him.

"It will help you get a little more alone time in your room," Zack teased.

"Ok, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Well, I need something that will make Cody and Bailey tell each other how they really feel about each other," Zack explained to her. "They can't know that anything is making them do it though."

"Well… I guess I could let you borrow my truth serum that Daddy gave me, it will make them tell the truth no matter what," London offered.

"London that would be great! Hey wait a minute, what are you doing with truth serum?" Zack asked.

"It's best if you don't know," London answered with an evil little laugh.

Zack just looked at her oddly. 'That girl needs some help, and I need to watch my drinks when I'm around her from now on,' he thought to himself.

The next day Zack and Woody were on their way to lunch with London, where they were planning on meeting Cody and Bailey there. The three of them had a plan all worked out; Zack just hoped it worked.

"Ok Woody, do you remember what to do?" Zack asked his friend.

"Yep, I won't let you down Zack," Woody assured him.

After they all got their lunches and sat at a table where they made sure Cody and Bailey sat together, Woody got up and went behind them and started ranting about when they were going to go thru the Bermuda Triangle later in the year. "Guys I just know that the aliens are going to take us, and run tests on us while they hold us captive," he alleged.

"No Woody, there's not any alien's in the triangle," Cody explained to his roommate.

Then he and Bailey started a long explanation for why so many ships and planes went missing in the Bermuda Triangle. While they were turned facing Woody, London put a drop of the truth serum in each of their drinks. London had said it takes about an hour for the full effects to start so they had time for the second phase of their plan. They all had study hall for their next class so it was the perfect time for the plan to take place, as they had no teacher.

They were all sitting there (hypothetically) studying when Woody realized he had the wrong book for what they were supposed to be reading. He started to make a scene right there in front of everyone. Cody cringed, he just wanted to crawl under his desk to get away, plus he was starting to get a headache. Instead he told his friend that he knew where to get him a book he could borrow for the class. He then got up and went to the supply closet to get one.

Woody and Zack high fived after he left.

At the same time London had been pestering Bailey to go get her a pencil, she needed a pencil because hers had been accidentally (yeah right) broken and she didn't have anything to write with.

"Why do you need something to write with anyway?"

"Please, please, please Bailey. I just do, and I don't know where to find one," London said as whiney as possible.

London finally bugged her enough that she decided to get up and get one for her out of the supply closet. Really she just wanted to get away from London for a bit; she needed a break because she wasn't feeling very well.

After each of them finally went into the closet Zack rushed up, shut, and locked the door. He finally had them just where he wanted them and so far it had worked perfectly.

Little did he know?


	3. Chapter 3

'I Believe' - chapter 3

'In the closet'

"Bailey what are you doing in here?" Cody asked. He was starting to feel really weird.

"I came in here looking for a pencil for London," she answered. She was feeling a little light headed.

SLAM!

"Oh no! How did that happen?" Bailey cried.

Cody went to open the door and found it locked.

"HELP!" he yelled as he pounded on the door.

"What's wrong Cody, won't it open?" Bailey asked starting to get extremely nervous.

"No, I think it's locked," he answered her as he noticed she was starting to shake a little.

"Oh no, this is not good, Cody, I'm claustrophobic…" she said beginning to panic. "…And I'm starting to feel really strange."

"Yeah you know, now that you mention it I'm feeling kinda weird too," Cody agreed shaking his head to clear it.

'Click' All of a sudden the lights went off.

"Oh no," Bailey cried, as she curled up in a ball on the floor.

"Bailey! Are you all right, please say you're all right? You have to be alright, I can't stand for you to be scared I love you so mu..." Cody stopped, suddenly realizing what he just said.

He just sat there stunned at what came out of his mouth.

Bailey looked up at him, as she was too much in shock to say anything. She had forgotten her fear for a minute as she let what he said sink in.

All of a sudden Cody started to shake too, and then he started breathing funny. He felt like he was going to pass out. He was having a huge panic attack and beginning to hyperventilate.

"Bailey I...I'm sorry I...I…I don't... know w…why I... said that. Not... that I…I don't... feel... th…that way... because... I...I…I… do... I just... don't want... to... scare... you..." Cody managed to say panting. He still didn't understand why he was saying these things.

"It's alright Cody calm down you are going to make yourself sick breathing like that. I can't let you get sick. You are such a wonderful guy, so thoughtful, caring, and… andIloveyoutoo?" Bailey gasped after she rambled all that out.

They just sat there and stared at each other, both shocked at what just happened and neither sure why it did.

Cody suddenly reached out his hand and stroked Bailey's cheek with his thumb and she leaned her head into his palm smiling at how nice it felt.

"I… don't know what just happened here… but I… I'm glad I finally told you. I have had feelings for you for a long time now, but I figured that you couldn't possibly feel the same way towards me. I am such a know-it-all geek, not really good at anything but academics. That's why all the girls usually fall in love with Zack," Cody whispered to her dropping his hand back to his lap.

"Oh Cody please don't put yourself down like that, I could never fall in love with someone like Zack. I have always liked you, and have found my feelings growing every day the more time I spend around you. Every time I've spent any time at all with you, I've noticed how sweet and caring you really are. I really never thought you could fall for a country bumpkin like me, so I was happy just being near you and remaining your friend," Bailey explained quietly. She put her hand to her forehead; man she was getting light headed.

"That's funny cause I felt the same way, as long as I could be close to you I thought I would be happy. But I never really was, I was so jealous every time another guy paid attention to you I couldn't even see straight," Cody told her. Speaking of seeing straight, he was really getting dizzy, but he wasn't going to tell Bailey that because he was afraid he would scare her again.

"We must be running out of oxygen because I am feeling kind of faint, we really need to get out of he..." Bailey said just as she passed out.

"Oh no! Bailey?" Cody yelled.

He was really feeling the closet spin but he had to get out and save Bailey. He swayed as he stood up and banged on the door a couple of times before he passed out too. He fell beside Bailey, and there they lay waiting for someone to find them.

Zack came back after about an hour to unlock the door and thought it was awfully quiet… too quiet. He unlocked the door and opened it to find his brother and Bailey laying on the floor out cold.

"Oh man, what happened? Cody! Come on Bro wake up. What is wrong with you two? Bailey? Cody? Come on guys wake up," Zack pleaded as he shook them.

He decided to call London to see what the side effects of that truth serum were.

"They should be fine Zack. I usually give one drop in someone's drink and they never even know. I gave each of them about five drops, I wanted them to be really honest with each other," London explained.

"Well London they are both out cold on the supply closet floor. Wait you gave them each five drops I thought you only used one? Have you ever used that much before? Is it safe? When will they wake up? LONDON, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!" Zack yelled.

He had no choice; he had to call the nurse. London wouldn't let him tell about the serum, she threatened him, and she can be really scary when she wants to.

He told the nurse he found the two of them in the closet passed out, which was the truth, mostly. The nurse looked them both over and said they were just asleep, but she wanted them to stay in the infirmary until they both woke up just to be safe. Zack didn't leave Cody's side.

'In the infirmary'

When Cody woke up he had a horrible headache, and was really confused; he looked around slowly wondering where he was. He saw Zack sleeping in the chair next to his bed and Bailey sleeping in the next bed over.

'Bailey'... he couldn't remember how or why he was here.

"Zack?" Cody called to his brother. "Zack, wake up."

"Mmm… hmm, just five minutes Mom." Zack mumbled.

"Zack! Mmm," Cody yelled, and then groaned holding his head.

"Cody? Cody! You're awake, oh man I thought you would never wake up," Zack said as he hugged his brother.

"Zack, what happened, why am I in the infirmary and what's Bailey doing here?"

"You don't remember?"

"I have a really bad headache, and I can't really remember anything since lunch," Cody said.

"Well, I found you and Bailey passed out in the supply closet, does that bring back any memory?"

Cody sat there trying to remember. "Uh… I think I uh… remember going in there… what was that for… uh… oh yeah, Woody forgot his book," he grumbled as he was starting to remember a little.

"Ok, that's a good start Codes, do you remember anything else? Was Bailey in there when you went in or did she come in after?" Zack really wanted to know what happened in the closet.

"Unh… man my head hurts, can I have some Advil or something?" Cody asked.

"I don't know let me go ask the nurse, hold on," Zack left in search of the nurse.

Cody lay there trying to remember what happened in the closet. He glanced over at Bailey; 'She really is beautiful, even when she is asleep,' he thought.

"…I can't stand for you to be scared I love you so mu..."

"…You are such a wonderful guy, so thoughtful, caring, and… andIloveyoutoo?..."

"…Oh no! Bailey?…"

"Oh my," Cody gasped as a conversation flashed through his mind.

"What?" Zack asked as he walked in bringing him some Advil.

"Zack, I think I remember," Cody whispered.

He took the Advil and told Zack what he remembered. He could only remember bits and pieces, but it was enough to figure out what happened. "Why do you think we passed out?" he asked his brother.

"I don't know Codes, maybe you guys got so worked up with nerves and Bailey's claustrophobia you just fainted," Zack said, hoping Cody would buy it.

"Yeah, I guess that could explain it. How long have we been here?"

Zack knew this question was coming and was worried about how the answer was going to affect Cody.

"Well, I found you guys yesterday and it is around 7pm right now," Zack answered carefully.

"Oh man, you mean it's the 23rd already?" Cody said. "We've been here over 24 hours. Why would we not wake up before that?"

"I don't know bro. I have been here since I found you, and neither one of you moved until you woke me."

Unbeknownst to the boys, while Cody was explaining what he remembered; Bailey woke up. She just lay there and pretended to be asleep still. While she was listening she remembered. She and Cody both had ended up having a panic attack. She guessed that's why they passed out. She remembered her head feeling weird, and she still had a really bad headache.

"Mmm…" Bailey moaned.

"Bailey?" Cody said worriedly.

"Bailey, you awake? Are you ok?" Zack asked. He walked over to her bed to see if she was awake.

"Mmm… yeah I'm awake, I feel horrible. My head hurts so bad."

"Let me get you some Advil it helped me some. Whoa," Cody said, but as he jumped up from his bed, his head spun and his legs gave out.

Zack ran over and caught his twin as he sank to the floor.

"Hold on there, Codes I'll go get it you stay here," he said as he directed him over to the chair by Bailey's bed.

"I guess my head isn't as clear as I thought, hehe," Cody said, as he looked down blushing. He looked up with an embarrassed smile on his face.

"I guess we get way to nervous over things, huh?" Bailey grinned sheepishly.

"You remember…?" Cody asked.

"Yeah." Bailey whispered, as she suddenly found an interesting thread to pluck on her blanket.

"Well… I guess we have some talking to do, huh?" Cody said. "Do you want me to go first or would you like to?"

"What's there to talk about, you both have feelings for each other, sooo…" Zack said as he came back with the Advil.

"Zack, can we have a few minutes alone? I promise I won't try to do jumping jacks or anything," Cody asked his brother as he gave him a pleading look.

"Ok, I'll be right outside if you need me," Zack said, winking at the two of them as he turned. He left the room, but stayed by the door so he could hear what they were saying.

"What do you remember?" Cody gently asked Bailey.

"Well, I do remember feeling really strange and light headed," she said.

'Uh oh,' Zack thought.

"Yeah me too, Zack said it might be from you being claustrophobic and us being so nervous about everything that was happening," Cody explained.

"I guess that makes sense. We... uh... we were kind of stressed out," Bailey agreed with a little smile, as she found another thread.

"Bailey, did you mean what you said in there?" Cody hesitantly asked.

Bailey looked at Cody and saw the anxious look in his eyes so she looked at him straight on, so he would know she wasn't lying, and answered. "Yes." She said it so quietly that Cody almost didn't here her.

"Did you mean what you told me?" she asked him, as she became so entranced in his beautiful blue-green eyes, she totally forgot the thread.

Cody was so lost in Baileys gaze that he almost didn't answer her. She had the biggest, most awesome brown eyes he had ever seen.

"Cody?"

"Oh… yes. Yes Bailey, I most definitely meant every word I said, I do love you."

Bailey's face lit up so much and it reminded Cody of the most beautiful sunrise he had ever seen. They just sat there and stared adoringly at each other.

They both had the biggest love-struck grins on their faces Zack had ever seen. He turned away from the door, did a little victory dance, and started pumping his arm up and down.

"Yes, I knew it!" he whispered loudly.

When he turned back to the door he saw Bailey and Cody sharing a very romantic kiss. "Way to go Bro," he said quietly, before he started getting embarrassed just watching, and decided to let them have their privacy.


	4. Chapter 4

'I Believe' - chapter 4

One and a half of Cody's Christmas wishes were taken care of. He got Bailey, and Zack wouldn't worry quite so much. Unfortunately, Zack had no way of fulfilling the last wish. He had the same wish actually. He decided to write Santa a quick note too and see if he could help.

It was well after midnight by the time Zack got back to his room to write his letter, so he laid down on his bed with a pad of paper and started writing; he was running out of time.

(Zack's letter)

_Dear Santa,_

_I'm sorry I didn't write this sooner, but I just now figured out what I want for Christmas. I sure hope I'm not on the naughty list this year. Although, I know if it were up to Mr. Moseby I would be on that list permanently._

_Anyway Sir, you know my brother Cody? Well, I was really hoping that you could give him what he asked for in his letter to you. That's all I really want. You know he hasn't really believed in you for a long time now, it would be so awesome if he could. I would love to see him happy for a change at Christmastime like when we were little kids._

_I did try to help you out some with his wishes. I think I have the Bailey one covered. I hooked she and Cody up and they seem pretty happy. Although if you could keep them from knowing how that happened I would be really grateful._

_I left the hardest wish for you to take care of, cause I know you can figure out a way for him to see our parents for Christmas._

_Now that I think of it, I would kind of like to see them myself. I hope this isn't asking too much of you Sir. I would really appreciate it; he is my best friend._

_Thank you so much sir,_

_Zachary_

When he finished writing his letter he tore it out of the notepad. He got up, left his room, as he started folding it, and headed for the sky deck; by the time he got there he had a pretty nice paper airplane made. He walked up to the railing of the ship and let it go watching it sail off over the ocean waves until he couldn't see it any longer. As he stood there he remembered when he used to fly his Santa letters off the roof of the Tipton, and before that the roof of their two story house (if his parents found out they'd kill him), every year. He had his own private ritual and he never told anyone about it, not even Cody, because he didn't want to be made fun of. He really hoped it would work like it used to, since he wasn't home anymore.

'Later at the party'

When Zack stood at the door of the party with his date on his arm he noticed what a great job he and the girls did on the decorating. They had decided on a snow theme and everywhere you looked there were snowflakes. There was a snowman in the corner by the snack table and a big Christmas tree by the DJ station. They were lucky to get one of the biggest rooms for the party; it sometimes doubled as the gym.

He looked towards his date and wondered how he got so lucky to find such a hot date at the last minute.

'Earlier'

He had almost forgotten about the party, he was concentrating so hard on helping Cody get his girl. However, as luck would have it he saw this amazing girl up on the sky deck that morning after he sent his letter. She was looking out at the ocean with a kind of sad expression, so Zack went up to ask her if she was alright.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help noticing that you looked kind of down. Is there anything I can help you with?" Zack asked her hopefully.

He couldn't help staring at her a little; she was so beautiful. She stood only about 5'1" and had beautiful wavy chocolate brown hair that went down to her waist. When she looked at him he got lost in her gorgeous eyes that were such a dark green they almost looked black, except they faded towards the iris and there they were almost a mint green. Zack was so fascinated he almost didn't hear her answer.

"I was just thinking about what I was going to do tonight, its no fun hanging out alone at Christmas," she answered looking up into his blue-green eyes thru her long dark eyelashes.

He stuck out his hand to shake hers, thinking that this was the perfect opportunity to ask her for a date.

"M-My name is Zack, and yours is?" he asked clearing his throat. 'Get a hold of yourself Zack, girls don't make you nervous.'

"Angel. It's nice to meet you Zack. Are you one of the students on the ship?" she asked him.

"Angel… that's a beautiful name. Yes, I go to school here, it's cool. Are you a passenger here for the holidays?" he asked.

"Unfortunately no, I am here to start school after New Years, my parents went on an extended holiday and decided to send me here early," She said sadly.

"Wow, so you are all alone. Well, we can't have that. All the other students and I are having a Christmas party tonight since we are all stuck here. Would you like to go with me?" he asked her hopefully.

"You don't have a date already?" She asked him, confused, he was such a hot guy surely he had a girlfriend.

"Nope, I was waiting for the perfect girl to go with me," he said smoothly.

"Oh, well, okay then, it sounds like fun. Thanks," she said smiling shyly at him.

"Wow, I mean uh, cool. I will pick you up at 8:00, where is your room?" he asked as he grinned back at her.

She told him and it ended up she was across the hall from London and Bailey's room. She had a room all to herself like he did.

They decided to hang out for a while on deck. She told him about her family and how lonely she was because they were always gone, mostly for business. He understood a little because he always missed his dad while he was on the road. He told her about his family and that his parents were divorced, and told her about Cody, how worried he was about him at Christmas and how he hoped that would change this year.

She thought that was so sweet that he cared so much for his brother. She then told him that if he needed any help she would be glad to help him with his brothers Christmas. He thanked her and dropped her off at her room, he wished he could stay with her until the party but he had a short shift at the smoothie bar he had to do first, so he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he left.

"Okay… (Sigh) I'll see you at eight," he said smiling at her as he turned to leave.

"Zack?" Angel called out to him as he headed down the hall.

"Yeah?" he asked as he turned around still grinning like an idiot.

"Thanks for a great day," she smiled back at him, then turned and went inside her room.

'A Perfect day,' he thought, as he walked down the hall still smiling.

'Back at the Party'

Zack and Angel walked into the party and Zack looked around for Cody and Bailey. He found them in the corner with their arms wrapped around each other. They were slow dancing with their foreheads leaned against each other staring into each other's eyes.

He saw Woody and Addison at the snack table getting food. London was holding court with about six guys by the Christmas tree. Everything was as it should be.

Zack smiled and took Angels hand; he led her to the middle of the dance floor and pulled her close for a slow dance. As they swayed to the music Zack got lost in the smell of Angels hair, she must have used a vanilla scented shampoo because he thought she smelled like warm sugar cookies. He definitely had Christmas on the brain.

Zack wasn't really sure how long they had been dancing, but he happened to look up and just caught Cody's back as he ran out the door. He looked over and saw Bailey watching him with a sad look on her face.

"Bailey what happened?" he asked as he and Angel rushed up to her.

"I'm not really sure Zack. I thought we were having a great time he seemed so happy tonight. We were in the middle of that last dance and all of a sudden Cody looked at his watch and then he got a strange pained expression on his face, apologized and ran out the door," Bailey explained.

Zack looked at his own watch and saw that the digital numbers read 12:31:06AM and 12/25/09. He knew exactly what happened, so he told Angel he needed to go after his brother. She told him to go, she would be all right. Zack gave her a hug and thanked her for being so understanding; he then told Bailey not to worry and went to find his brother.

Cody had been having the best time he'd had in a very long time. He and Bailey were dancing and enjoying each other's company, just being close was so nice. They hadn't let go of each other all night, until Cody happened to glance at his watch and saw the time. It was like a jolt of reality hit him upside of the head. He stopped dancing, apologized to Bailey, and ran out of the party. He ran 'til he was out of breath. When he stopped he looked around and saw that he was up on the sky deck so he sat on the covered hot tub and tried to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

As Zack came up onto the sky deck and looked around for his brother, he found him sitting on the hot tub staring off into the distance, he wasn't crying yet but he was very close.

"Cody, are you alright?" Zack asked, him as he walked over and put his hand on his back.

"Zack you shouldn't have come up here, you should be with your date. I'll be alright."

"I believe you buddy, I just wanted to get some air," Zack said as he hopped up beside him. He then leaned over and looked into his little brother's eyes. "Seriously Codes, you know we really need to talk about what happens to you at this time of year."

"What do you mean, what happens to me?" Cody asked hoping he didn't mean what he thought he did.

"Codes, you know what I'm talking about, ever since we were little you've had a really hard time with Christmas," Zack started to explain. "Why won't you talk to me about what's wrong? You keep it all bottled up and are always miserable. Dude I just want you to be happy."

"I know Zack and I was having a really great time with Bailey. She is so awesome, by the way," Cody explained. "I just miss Mom and Dad, we should be with them for Christmas."

"Yeah I know Buddy, I miss them too," Zack agreed with him.

Unknown to the twins, their dates followed Zack when he left them to find his brother. They were hiding by the girl's bathroom listening to the boys talk. Bailey was so worried about Cody she couldn't stay at the party, and Angel wouldn't let Bailey follow by herself incase she got too upset. She really wanted to be there in case Zack needed her too. As they stood there listening to the boys talking they started to hear something.

"Do you hear bells?" Bailey asked.

"Oh good you hear them too, I thought I was hearing things."

"Cody do you hear bells?" Zack asked.

"Yeah I think so," the younger twin replied. "Where do you think they're coming from?"

"I'm not sure, but I think they are getting louder."

"Hey, I think I hear a horse or something, I must be going crazy," Cody said confused by the sound.

"Uh… Cody… that's not a horse, look up," Zack said, staring at the sky in awe.

Zack was sitting with his eyes transfixed on the site above him. He had the biggest smile on his face and had never been so happy to see anything in his life. Cody finally looked up and he almost fell off the hot tub. He absolutely couldn't believe what he was seeing.

'It can't… there's no way… he's not real,' he thought.

When he looked up he saw nine reindeer, and it looked like they were pulling a sleigh, Santa was flying over the ship and he was trying to land.

"I can't believe it…" Cody whispered.

"Yeah, Bro! He's real! I knew it!" Zack yelled as he ran to the railing.

The sleigh circled a few more times as it got closer and then the reindeer landed by the pool. They ended up wrapping around one whole end as they came to a stop. When they did, the boys saw that there were three people inside the sleigh.

Cody jumped off the hot tub and ran as fast as he could to the sleigh. There he helped his Mom out onto the deck of the ship. His Dad jumping out behind her.

"How… here… how?" Cody asked as he hugged them both.

"Well, Santa came and said that the only thing in your letter that you didn't already have was to spend Christmas with us. He also said that your brother only asked for one thing in his letter." She looked at Zack with tears in her eyes as she walked over and squeezed all the air out of his lungs.

"Zack, my man I am so proud of you," Kurt said to his oldest son as he hugged him too.

Cody was looking at the hug fest wondering what Zack had done when he heard a very deep voice come from the sleigh.

"Cody, come sit with me for a minute son," Santa said to him.

Zack patted him on the back and then gave him a little push, as Santa smiled down at him. Cody climbed in the sleigh and sat by Santa. He never felt so small and humbled in his whole life.

Santa looked like he was at least seven feet tall and huge, not really fat like all the stories say, but just a really, really big man. There was a couple things that all the stories had right though, he did have a twinkle in his eyes that made him look like he was the grandfather for the whole world. His beard was definitely pure white and it looked so soft, just like a snowdrift. He just couldn't believe that this was really happening

"Cody, I hope this settles whether I'm real or not, I haven't heard from you in years. If it wasn't for your roommate Woodrow I wouldn't have heard from you this year either I'm afraid." Santa said softly to him.

"Woody?" Cody asked.

"Yes Cody, Woody sent me your letter. That's how I could bring you what you truly wanted this year," he answered.

"Wait my letter? My letter is in my room. I never let anyone see it, and I sure didn't send it anywhere. How?" Cody asked totally confused.

"You'll have to discuss that with Woody," Santa said to the confused boy.

"Santa, I'm so sorry that I lost faith in you. I just never could find any proof that you really existed," Cody said quietly to him.

"Cody, does it really make a huge difference to your life whether I am real or not? You know that you have some of the most important people you will ever have in your life already. You have friends that love you, a wonderful family that loves you and always will; and in that family you have a brother that would give up everything just to see you happy," Santa told him.

"I don't usually do this, but it is only fair, as Woody gave Zack a copy of the letter that you wrote," Santa explained.

"He what? How could he, I am…" Cody growled.

"Now don't get mad at Woody, he was just trying to help you. He is another person that you have to realize is always going to be there for you if you need him," Santa told him after he saw the look on his face. "Anyway, here is your brother's letter to me this year."

Cody took the letter and read it.

_Dear Santa,_

_I'm sorry I didn't write this sooner, but I just now figured out what I want for Christmas. I sure hope I'm not on the naughty list this year. Although, I know if it were up to Mr. Moseby I would be on that list permanently._

_Anyway Sir, you know my brother Cody? Well, I was really hoping that you could give him what he asked for in his letter to you. That's all I really want for Christmas. You know he hasn't really believed in you for a long time now, it would be so awesome if he could. I would love to see him happy for a change at Christmastime like when we were little kids._

_I know you can figure out a way for him to see our parents for Christmas._

_Now that I think of it, I would kind of like to see them myself. I hope this isn't asking too much of you Sir. I would really appreciate it; he is my best friend._

_Thank you so much sir,_

_Zachary_

Santa had made sure that the part Zack didn't want Cody to know about was missing in the letter. As Cody read the letter he started to cry, he couldn't believe that Zack would do something like that for him.

"Cody, I don't want you to forget what happened here tonight, and I don't mean seeing me. I mean that you figured out that you are going to be okay and you have the best support system that you could ever have," Santa told him gently. "So many people out there are lucky if they have just one person care for them and look how many you have that love and care for you. You are a special person son, now go be with your family."

"Thank you Santa, I will always remember what you showed me tonight. Thank you so much for bringing my parents to see Zack and I, can they stay?" Cody asked.

"Yes Son, they can stay for a while, I believe your next stop on the ship will be close to home," Santa said.

Cody reached out and gave Santa a big hug. He then jumped out of the sleigh and hugged his parents while Zack walked over to talk to Santa real quick.

"Santa, sir, thank you for bringing our parents here. I knew you could do it. I don't know what you said to Cody but he already seems different."

"Son, I don't get many letters asking for others gifts to be given instead of their own, I truly am proud of you Zachary Martin. You are a great brother, never change," Santa told him.

"Thank you sir, I won't," Zack promised humbly.

When Zack left the sleigh Cody grabbed him and gave him a huge bear hug.

"Thank you Zack."

"Your welcome Codes, what did I do?"

"You are always there for me, even when I don't deserve it. I just wanted you to know I really appreciate everything you do for me. A-And to tell you that I-I love you," Cody said, clearing his throat as he started to tear up again.

"Cody, dude, I would do anything for you just like I know you would do anything for me. I love you too, little bro," Zack said, as he squeezed him back, clearing his throat too, and fighting a few tears of his own.

Nobody noticed, but the girls had come up and were standing by the hot tub watching everything with a look of wonder on their faces.

"Bailey, you take care of Cody. He really loves you. He will watch out for you too. Angel, your parents do love you, and they will realize soon everything they have missed with you. Stay with Zack and help Cody keep him out of trouble. I know he can chase away those lonely blues you've been experiencing," Santa told the girls.

The boys looked over and saw the girls standing there in shock, so they walked over and put their arms around them.

"Merry Christmas to you all!" Santa said loudly as he flicked his reins.

The reindeer started to run around the pool and up they went. Santa circled the ship once and then he was gone. The six people on the sky deck stood there for a long time watching even though they couldn't see him anymore.

All of a sudden they were all really tired so they went to bed, Kurt bunked with Zack and Cody in Zack's room, and Angel let Carrie stay in her extra bed.

The next morning very loud yelling could be heard from across the hall in Woody and Cody's room.

Zack and Cody jumped up and ran next door to see if he was all right. When Cody opened the door, he saw Woody in his footy P.J.'s jumping up and down on his bed like a little kid.

"Woody, what's going on?" Zack asked.

"Guys you will never believe, I got my ice cream maker! I got my ICE CREAM MAKER! It was over there by my desk with all the ingredients to last for 3 months. That was the number one thing on my list to Santa; I never get the number one thing on my list. I always get the number two or three things. I can't believe it and I can't believe Santa found me here!" Woody said excitedly.

Zack and Cody just looked at each other and smiled.

'The End'


End file.
